Here's Where She Meets Prince Charming
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: A What If...? Story - If Sanji was sent to the annual Reverie by the Vinsmoke family, who would he meet there? Perhaps a fellow pirate-turned-royal who could save him in more ways than one. (SanjiXOC) Happy Birthday, Sanji!
_**One Piece:**_

 **Here's Where She Meets Prince Charming**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Sanji x Hanzatsu

 **Rating:** T (mild language and potential sexual themes)

 **Timeline:** A/U – What If…?

* * *

"So this is where royalty hold their conversations." His whispered words of bland fascination mingled with the lackluster way in which the smoke from his cigarette gently polluted the air around him. Taking in the sights around him, he looked at the crown moldings painted with gold finish, the tall ceilings that could make anyone of any social class feel so very small, the number of rooms that seemed absolute unnecessary considering he was simply wandering aimlessly through the guest quarters for all of the noble guests. The location in which they held the Reverie was indeed lavish, and it suited his tastes normally.

When he was not in such a foul mood, that is.

Sanji huffed and focused on his current drag, finding that he could no longer stomach the sight of the décor he had left his room to see. His presence at such an important political event was a joke, brought on by the sudden revival of his ties to his family – his _father_ – after all those years in which he thought he was free. When the young boy of merely nine had been taken in by Zeff, he had forsaken the Vinsmoke name completely, happy to no longer be associated with the Underworld of the government and the assassins who ran it. He never would have guessed that twelve years would merely need to pass him by before he was roped into their wicked ways once again; a figurehead was what he was, when he was nowhere near as well-versed in politics as Nami-chan or Robin-san. Perhaps he was meant to be a body guard to one of the worthy royals…if he had the chance to see Vivi-chan again, that would be the only way the dejected chef might enjoy his time in such a ritzy place. This stroll was certainly doing nothing for him, after all—

"Hey, you there!" A burly voice boomed disapprovingly down the hallway.

 _Uh oh_ , it sounded as though he had been discovered. By a guard, most likely. Or a pair of them.

His illegal departure from his room would not go over well at all, Sanji imagined. As much as he would like to stick it to his father and make a mockery of their family name, his situation would surely become quite complicated if he was caught trespassing outside of his holding cell of a dorm hours before the first major talks were scheduled to take place. They might view him as a renegade! And with his Underworld ties, it was very likely that his harmless excursion would be considered an act of some sort of treason! Or mutiny!

"Oh, sorry!" Sanji waved to the men behind him without turning around, "I was just getting hungry waiting in that room for so long. I'll be going back now."

His explanation fell on deaf ears, as his little fib was responded to with, "You can't be out of your room!"

"Which guest are you? We'll escort you back." Said the other guard, only to begin whispering with his partner shortly after. It did not take a genius to realize that they were discussing the matter of reporting his sneaky exit with those in charge of the Reverie.

 _The World Nobles_ …

"That won't be necessary…See ya!" And with that swift goodbye, Sanji used his infamous legs to carry him away from the guards at his back, swiftly and in great disarray, "Shit…where the hell is my room again?" His mumble was nearly overrun by the angry shouts of the guards, who refused to allow him to escape their clutches. Adamant that they would secure him, the nameless, faceless guards charged toward him with considerable speed, the scuffs of their shoes on the tiled floor getting closer, louder while they ran their chase throughout the prestigious building. Of course their guards would be much more competent than any other he had trounced while with the Mugiwara! Black-Leg knew he could outrun them eventually…but how long would that take!?

He took a right, then hugged a pointed corner while turning left, and the chase took him around the guest quarters of the Reverie. The longer they ran, the more guards would join the cause of capturing his reckless ass. Every hall looked the same, every door – how was he to locate _his_ room when it felt as though he was sprinting through a very expensive maze!? None of the hallways were short either, so there was no possibility to guide them on a false trail. The entire act of fleeing from their clutches was beginning to feel absolutely pointless…

Until he came up with a very risky, extremely dangerous plan.

Again, he turned left and charged down another regal corridor. _One_ … _two_ … _three_! He grabbed the doorknob of the third door down that particular hall and tore it open before throwing himself inside. He was taking his life in his hands by blindly disturbing a royal in their private space, but it was all he could think to do when being hunted. It was impossible to challenge the guards to a fight, and after traveling with Luffy for so many years, it was as though he could not think of any other solution than to use his feet to hit or scram; maybe some goddess had smiled upon him and guided him into his own room, or maybe even the one belong to the Nefertari family. Sanji threw his back against the door, closing with his weight, took a deep breath, and then lifted his head to face whomever it was he had so uncouthly disturbed. "Hi, sorry about—!"

There was actually a goddess before him, and she did not appear to be angry, but she was most assuredly naked beneath her towel and had every reason to become infuriated by his unannounced, untimely intrusion.

To say he was stunned was an understatement; Sanji was genuinely surprised that he had not already given his position away with one of his geyser-like nosebleeds. Exiting the bathroom a mere ten feet from him was a young woman, wrapped snuggly in an ill fitted cotton towel, her hair wrapped up in a second like a cloth-made crown on her gorgeous head. A strand of hair that spilled forth over her forehead revealed that her locks were the colour of caramel, most likely denoting to her sweetness. Her skin was similar with its tanned tone, contrasting the bright blue of her eyes perfectly. It felt as if he was staring into the ocean on a crystal clear morning when he met her gaze, and it bewitched him so strongly, he nearly forgot himself as he occupied her doorway.

So entranced was he, that he failed to notice the sounds of two other doors being forced open quite closely down the hall. _One_ … _two…_ Suddenly, his lanky body was shoved into the corner between the wall and the door as the two guards he had been hoping to avoid forced themselves into the goddess' room. Enraged and focused on their capture, they failed to realize their mistake until he was too late.

"Excuse me! But has a…blond…um, man…uh…" The guard must have quickly realized that he had unceremoniously disturbed an indisposed woman and began to lose the fire that which fueled his search. If Sanji wasn't currently hiding from the men himself, he would have beaten them to a pulp for invading the poor woman, even if he had done the very same thing moments before. He could be trusted, at the very least.

The mysterious woman stood there stunned for a few moments longer, then screamed at the top of her lungs, " _AHHH_! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Her etiquette could have very likely disappeared the moment she was intruded upon, as cursing was not a typical feature of nobility; to have three strange men bombard her without warning must have been quite alarming for the unprepared lady, and the shock must have been what had derailed her response, he imagined.

"A-Ah, um, w-we're very sorry! W-We're looking for a blond man who is running amok in the halls! Have you seen him—"

"You mean, like you!? Who just stormed your way into my room without so much as a KNOCK!?" Even while screaming, her voice sounded so very melodic to him. It was taking all of his might to not simply melt in his cramped corner of a hiding place and give himself away after all of her hard work to save him.

The first guard took a step forward in an attempt to maintain his authority, stating, "Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but we need to check your room for any intruders—"

"YOU'RE the only intruders I have! Now leave! Can't you see that I am barely dressed!? I should call for your captain, with the way you're treating me!" Without any fear, the towel-wearing goddess stood her ground against the persistent men and refused to be bullied into a room search after the way they so rudely disrupted her. Her eyes seemed to glow with her rage, so fierce, so empowered as she fought for her rights to privacy.

However, the second guard was so intent on his aim, that he bypassed his partner and demanded, "Have you seen a blond man? Just tell us already, then we'll leave!"

She did not bat an eye in their offensive approach. She did not even glance in his direction. Whoever this woman was, she was all powerful as she stood tall and nearly growled and said, "If I saw one, don't you think I would have given him to you by now, so I would no longer have to argue with the _only_ two men who are intruding in my bedroom!?"

"Y-You're right!" chirped the first guard, already backtracking into the hallway, most likely in fear of her threat to call upon their captain, "W-We're very sorry about our behaviour. I-It won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't." Was the firm way in which his impromptu hostess and saviour replied to the weak apology as the guards promptly retreated and closed the door behind them. The unmistakeable sound of their fumbling was heard as they tried to reorganize their hunt, then took off down the hall without a moment to lose. Had they been at least somewhat respectful, they might have garnered some sympathy for their pointless chase. Sanji knew that his rushed concealment from the guards now did not mean he would was truly free from suspicion and a possible capture, especially if those two men in particular would be stationed at the Reverie meeting. Still, none of that seemed to matter to him – not his safety, not his family, not his life – at that very moment.

No, nothing else could be as important as thanking and comforting his rescuer.

With enough gusto to decimate the floor, Sanji leapt forth and knelt before the woman still dressed in towels, prepared to offer her his utmost gratitude and devotion for her selfless act of rescuing him. His mouth opened wide to begin reciting a never-ending poem that celebrated her and all her loveliness, that is, until she spoke first and calmly surmised, "You must have done something _really_ terrible if they wouldn't leave a wailing, half-naked girl alone. Did you find their secret records on the Void Century or something?" An arch in her brow, her hands gently massaging her hair through the fabric tiara on her head, it seemed as though his guardian angel felt no shame in her current state of dress before him, or was all too bothered by _him_ overall.

Who he was, or why he was in her room.

Momentarily shocked, Sanji sputtered a proper response, "N-No, I…was wandering the halls."

The enchanting laugh of his heroine wound him up all over again, especially when she praised him so openly, "Really? I'm glad I saved you, then."

"Oh, thank you, princess!" wailed the love cook, losing all semblance of control then and there. He shot upwards and seemed to levitate as he went on about her greatness, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you would save my life! You are so lovely, so elegant, too pure for the likes of this world! We haven't even properly been introduced, and yet your kindness knows no bounds! Please, grace my ears with the extraordinary pleasure of knowing the name of my goddess! I may not be worthy, but it would mean so very much to me!"

His exuberant speech was met with another round of the young lady's immobile stare. Just as she had stood still and observed him when he first stepped into her room, the caramel-haired woman could only take in the sight of what was most likely the most flamboyant man she had ever met. At least she blinked at him more frequently this time. Sanji's feet touched the ground while he awaited her answer, the excitement building from deep inside of him; his heartbeat was thumping so loudly in his ears, he nearly missed her reply, "I'm Hanzatsu. And you are?"

And his world shattered.

"H-Han… Whaaat!?" It was as if she had lied to him, he seemed to be so crushed. How on Earth her name could mean _troublesome_ was beyond him! What cruel parent would name their child such a thing!? Especially in a family of royalty! He hated the Vinsmokes for many things, but never because of his name; maybe her willingness to help him was founded in the hatred she felt towards those who had given her such a cross to bear. If his name was something stupid like Naruto – because of the curls in his brows that he was so sensitive about – he could very likely envision himself going on a rampage.

"Yeah, that's my name," explained the woman before him, clearly aware of what he was thinking, "Relax – it's self-designated. And you might want to keep it down, in case your caterwauling calls those guards back." Waving away his disappointment, Hanzatsu made her way over to her vanity table and picked at the clothes that were thrown across the back of the adjacent chair. Beneath the maroon fabric were such articles as a chemise and her delicates—

A twirled finger asked him to turn around so that she might be able to dress.

With a stomp similar to that of a dutiful knight, Sanji spun around and took his stance as dictated by his heroine. Standing tall and proud, he allowed her the well-deserved privacy, her need to dress herself a very obvious one considering that she had most likely just exited the bath…or a…shower…

It had been so long since he had had the chance to relax and genuinely fawn over a woman like this, that he had to admit, this Hanzatsu was more of a beacon to his dreary life than any other female he had fancied before. Aside from his lovely nakama, it felt as if no other woman had appeared before him and meant so much to him as instantaneously as his guardian angel did. Ever since this business with his arranged marriage and his father had arisen in his life, Hanzatsu's sudden appearance was the first time he had felt like his usual self again. She knew nothing of his life and seemed as though she did not recognize him from his wanted poster – which he was extremely grateful for, since he knew that if she ever likened him to the Duval-looking one, his heart would most likely tear in two – and yet she hadn't seemed put off by his colourful expression of gratitude towards her. Nor was she asking him to leave now that the guards had dispersed, even though she was unaware that he did not know where his room was even if she were to send him on his way.

Sanji knew he should cherish this kindness, for it felt like it was the first time in ages that someone had extended any sort of decency towards him since he left Zou with Capone…

But when he could hear the unmistakeable sound of silken panties sliding up the smooth skin of her legs, it was quite difficult to focus on anything other than that beautiful body of hers!

"So who are you?" breaking the silence, Hanzatsu rightfully inquired, "If we are being socially proper, you should have told me your name first, you know."

Stilled for a moment, Sanji contemplated whether or not he should answer her question. On the one hand, she had every right to know the identity of the man who continued to occupy her suite with her, who had barged in on her before those noisy guards had, who had every intent of ogling her in her towel and the dress she was planning on changing into. However, if she heard his name and realized who he was, would she suddenly change her tune towards him? He was valued at over one-hundred seventy million beris and though she had to be royalty in order to attend such a prestigious event, his Wanted poster did say 'Only Alive' – would she summon the guards and turn him in if she realized who he was?

Or, much more dangerous than that, what if her family had dealt with the Vinsmokes before? What if she had been put out by his family, or had used their services? He did not know which would be worse, in all honesty. A possible victim or a past client – to have been affiliated with the assassins he was related to by blood would surely complicate his perception of his goddess, and for now, she meant so much to him as the figurehead of his current state of tranquility. Would he be willing to risk his peace of mind on a courtesy? Playing the game of royals was much more complicated than he had anticipated, beyond his scale of comprehension at times; could something as simple as uttering his name cause him so much trouble?

With a woman who referred to herself as troublesome…

"Mr. Prince." Was how he chose to reply.

A scoff harshly mingled with the cherished sound of shimmying silk, most likely accompanying the act of putting her chemise on. "I don't believe I know a 'Prince' family."

"I thought that with a self-made name, you wouldn't mind if I used my own discretion."

"Ah, but you see, Hanzatsu is the name I have gone by for years. It's the only name I identify with. This 'Mr. Prince' persona of yours sound made up."

Sanji smirked gently to himself, "Yes, but I have used it before, and I think it suits me much better than my actual name."

Another pause held them in its grasps, until Hanzatsu replied with a smile emanating through her words, "Then it's very nice to properly meet you."

A sigh of relief flew from his lips, helping him to realize that he must have lost his cigarette sometime during his escape from the guards. Reflexively, he reached for his pockets in order to retrieve his Death-brand cigarettes and his signature lighter… However, he chose to avoid disturbing Hanzatsu's peace any more so than he already had; he could tell she was not a smoker due to the fragrances that wafted throughout her chambers, and he did not want to be accused of mistreating her by lighting up then and there. He had no pressing need to inhale the tobacco-ridden smoke, and it most likely due to her presence; the love cook decided to allow her to be his temporary relaxant instead, which was quite easily accomplished considering her beauty and her generosity.

"Ah, hey, Mr. Prince? You wanna return that favour you owe me now?" Hanzatsu called to him with slight strain in her voice, and his curiosity compelled him to turn and observe her in order to determine the cause. Thankfully, she was fully clothed now, wearing the most beautiful dress she could have possibly have chosen for such an illustrious occasion: the fabric of her dress was indeed red, but the lighting caused the shades to vary due to the fabric, which sat upon her in two layers. It looked as though the main portion of the dress started at the keyhole neckline and fell into a simple slip-like skirt; the second layer wrapped around her waist and fell into a v-like shape, meeting over her pelvis, the two halves of the fabric bunching together with a blue stone in the middle that was outlined by diamond-like gems. The wrapped portion allowed for the back of her dress to fan out in a very regal fashion, reminiscent of princesses and queens in old fairy tales.

Even with her hair still wrapped up in her towel-made crown, she was a princess in his eyes.

Failing to respond to her ask inspired Hanzatsu to simply bypass his quietness and state her request, "I need you to help me zip up my dress. Think you can manage that without reciting anymore poetry?"

"Can't promise you that," he answered bluntly and honestly as he made his way to her backside, "but I can zip up a dress. You have such great taste in fashion, Hanzatsu – this colour will really make your blue eyes stand out."

"Oh…will it?" Her head tilted upwards, as if she was trying to remember just what had possessed her to select such a complimentary dress, "I just thought it would help me blend in with the other royals. This is my first Reverie so I'm just guessing every move I make and hoping I don't drown along the way."

Without thinking, touched slightly by their similarity, Sanji admitted, "It's mine, too."

Hanzatsu seemed to brighten slightly to know that she was not the only person who was a novice in the face of such elaborate protocols and tradition. She looked over her shoulder to try and gauge his expression, but could hardly meet his gaze. Instead, he was presented with a stunning view of his guardian angel from behind, her bare back and the slope of her shoulder looking ever so inviting. That is, until she spoke up, "Really? But I guess we can't share our stories if you won't even tell me your real name."

He felt like a sleuth, a spy, a man on a mission – but without the bloodlust of an assassin – when she confronted him with her words. It would be quite simple for him to spill his guts and tell her everything about his reason for being at the Reverie, about his past, to finally vent his pain and frustrations to someone who could quite possibly hold no barring over his life after this royal meeting ended. It was all Sanji wanted to do then and there: tell her every truth he had ever withheld from his nakama, the past he had tried to deny himself, and pray that his guardian angel would watch over him as he proceeded down this path that his father had chosen for him. He could test his story on her and see how she would respond to his deceit…

"Why don't you let me style your hair before I zip up your dress?" Refusing to allow himself to involve Hanzatsu in his turmoil, he completely ignored her remark and chose to deal with a different, albeit still pressing topic: her beauty. His hostess seemed to sigh ever so slightly, but quickly accepted his offer as she moved to sit in her vanity's chair without a worded reply. She adjusted her skirt while he reached for her towel crown and gently draped it over her shoulders in an attempt to protect her dress. Wondering to himself, he voiced his inquisitiveness, "What were you going to do with your hair?"

"Let it…dry? I wasn't going to do any sort of fancy up-do or anything." In the mirror, their gazes met, and the slight amusement Hanzatsu felt mingled with her obvious uncertainty in regards to high-class grooming. If she had not already revealed that this was her first time attending the annual meeting of international royals, such a miniscule revelation as her unfamiliarity with hair styles might have tipped him off; what sort of princess did not take advantage of her maids and ladies in waiting in order to enjoy every single royal treatment known to man? Her personality was much too natural – too down to Earth – to truly embody the air of someone who spent her days sitting on a throne.

Just who was this woman?

"I think I can manage something of a style that you might like." Sanji promised as he reached for a comb resting on her vanity's desk and began to softly guide it through her long hair. In doing so, his motions released the sweet nectar that was the scent of her shampoo and the lovely aroma nearly flooded him with such pleasantry. White jasmines and blue violets fluttered about in the bouquet of delectable smells, washing over him just as they must have with her when she had showered—

"Is hair-styling part of this secret identity of yours?" Hanzatsu teased and withdrew him from the spell that had enslaved his senses.

Reaching for the round brush next, Sanji worked diligently on her style as he briskly retorted, "It could be."

"You're very untrustworthy towards the woman who saved your life from those guards." She observed, her voice one part teasing, the other part being completely serious.

"You're very interested in uncovering the truth about me, aren't you?" To his own surprise, the love cook found himself wearing a demeanour of solemnity when he met her blue-eyed stare in the mirror once again. His hands were hard at work while he faced the testing look of her reflection, "Don't you believe the story I told you about why those guards were chasing me?"

Hanzatsu's back straightened and her shoulders squared, an indication that she was also prepared to rise to any challenge. "I _do_ believe you. I'm just curious about the man who stumbled into my bedroom – isn't that fair?" Her energy was silently humming underneath his styling gesture. It was quite clear that she was interested in him on some level, and the calmer, much more relaxed Sanji would have bolstered about the possible fascination and lavished in the idea of her falling in love with him.

However, it was then, in that moment when he watched her lips slip into a smirk that something dawned on him, "I think it's _you_ who doesn't trust _me_ , and that _is_ fair." Her curiosity was just as adorable as it was understandable, as well as surprising. Sanji realized just before considering the idea of slipping into one of his overtly romantic fantasies that this woman had never repelled him, only welcomed him closer to her since he had busted into her room. She showed no signs of fear – only faked it for the guards – and had demonstrated great bravery in not only allowing him to stay, but to allow him to touch her. _Sanji_ was born to be an assassin and could have been sent to kill her, but _Mr. Prince_ could be anyone he wanted to be and that must have been what Hanzatsu understood when she was close to him.

That did not prevent him from wondering just what sort of confidence she had when giving permission to a stranger to occupy her time.

Let alone what sort of power.

As if sensing his dilemma, the goddess he had so admired laughed again before admitting her truth, "It is, isn't it? I think we should each reveal one secret about ourselves so that I feel a bit more comfortable around you, and then leave it at that. I'm sure you want to know who I am too, if only a tiny bit." A wink concluded her suggestion of an atypical game, and he was immediately won over by her basic flirtations, regardless of the parameters he had set for their acquaintanceship just minutes ago.

"Okay," he cheered in his love-struck voice, "I would love to learn more about you! Tell me anything!"

"Hm, I guess now I have to go first this time, since it was my suggestion. Okay… I will reveal to you… that I… have a pet Panda-Bat," Hanzatsu revealed her secret with a fond smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Well, he's not only mine – he's a shared pet between me and my family. His name is Mogul."

To say Sanji's heart skipped a beat was an understatement; her secret share was so undeniably cute, he felt as though he had no pulse at all as he processed her words. He had assumed that she would reveal something completely and utterly incriminating in an attempt to force him to open up about his true name, his reason for being present at the Reverie. Instead, she chose to speak about her pet…creature. For a heroine with so many womanly assets, to possess such an adorable side to her personality, it was as if she had truly been fated to meet Hanzatsu and revel in her presence!

Without even thinking, Sanji contributed to their little game, "I once had a nosebleed in the shape of a mermaid!"

That coy look he had come to adore fell away from Hanzatsu's face as she simply stared in awe at his elated expression in telling her of such a humorous begin to a definite tragedy in his life. "Like…as it dripped down your face, it made a mermaid?"

"No! The blood flew into the air and made the shape of a gorgeous mermaid!" It sounded as if he was recalling a pleasant dream, the swooning that occurred while he spoke properly concealing the genuine danger he had faced on Fishman Island after such an artistically vicious display.

"I guess you…really like mermaids then."

"Oh, I do!"

"So it's safe to assume you've been to Fishman Island."

"I—" The fun and fancy free nature he had just adopted was nearly decimated by her poorly veiled accusation. It was Sanji himself who had chosen to mention a piece of trivia that pertained to one of his most favourite type of women, and Hanzatsu was proving herself to be quite the sleuth in her own right. Discussing a pet was not the same as unearthing his past travels with his fellow Mugiwara – let alone that his captain had asked a Fishman to join their crew while visiting the aforementioned oasis – and he had fallen right into her poorly veiled trap. In a desperate act to cover his tracks, the third son of the Vinsmoke family cleverly said, "I don't need to visit Fishman Island in order to see a mermaid."

"No," the word was bit out in an instant reply, a sharp shift in Hanzatsu's mood startling the man at her back, "You wouldn't. There are many ways to meet a mermaid or Fishman, or giants, or Mink people, or dwarves." Her mention of multiple species found in the Grand Line was oddly placed, he couldn't help but think. At first, he had hoped that she was simply behaving with jealousy towards him and his fondness towards mermaids; it would have been wonderful if she had spun around in her seat and embraced him, begging for all of his attention instead. However, it was definitely strange for her to list off other types of people beyond that of a typical human—

Before he could think upon the matter further, his goddess returned to her typical emotional state of relaxed courage and seemed to restart their game while he reached for the drawers of her vanity and tried to locate a clip, "I know Red-Haired Shanks."

"Shanks?" Sanji repeated, sounding just as surprised as he felt. Luffy had strong connections to the Red-Haired captain, as he was the one to give his captain his infamous straw hat, and ultimately the name of their crew. For Hanzatsu to speak of the man so casually was indeed a hefty reveal, most likely an act of mercy for her prying words. He could see her eyes requesting his forgiveness while simultaneously wearing her nerves on her metaphorical sleeve; it was quite dangerous to mention her ties to a Yonkou at a royal summit to a stranger who had done his damnedest to avoid revealing any major truth to her. Again, her strength impressed him.

Nodding, she babbled slightly, "I met him a long time ago…along with some of his crew. Like Lucky Roo, and Yassop, and…Benn Beckman."

 _Uh oh_ , did she just…say Beckman's name the exact same way he spoke about mermaids? Was she fond of this man!? Was her heart already taken away by the likes of a Yonkou's right hand man!? Invisible to the naked eye, his fiery aura began to burn a trail around his tensed frame, his anger towards her potentially taken status infuriating him when he considered that the pirate in question was surely more than double her age! If the Red-Haired pirates had any pull with the Reverie, he would challenge Benn Beckman for Hanzatsu's hand, beat his shitty ass in a fight of pure might and marry _her_ —

Suddenly, his tyrant of a thought process was halted when a massive explosion shook the building. Neither Hanzatsu nor Sanji screamed, but he held onto her shoulders tightly in the hopes of keeping her steady while the room rattled uncontrollably. Items fell off of her vanity, and her night stand fell over behind them. From above, a few of the crystals that adorned the room's chandelier fell away as the entire fixture swung haphazardly overhead. Pieces of the precious crown moldings shattered and crumbled as they struck the shaken ground, desolating the final piece of evidence that the suite was indeed that of royalty. Though the bedroom had not been caught up in the explosion, the aftermath had most definitely destroyed bits and pieces of the space.

For a moment, all he could do was collect his wits. Then, he looked Hanzatsu over once again in that helpful mirror to guarantee that she was safe. However, when he tried to think of what could possibly caused the explosion that had infiltrated the Reverie's forces, there was only one possible conclusion he could come to.

Had his crew come to save him?

They had done it before – beating down the government's door to rescue one of their own – and only Luffy had the gall to make such a noisy, dangerous entrance when disturbing the peace of the world's nobility. Was it so foolish as to hope that his friends had shown up at the annual event to rescue him from a life that he no longer wished to live? Had Luffy been so determined to keep him as the Mugiwara's chef that he blew up a part of the building and—

Of course he did. Who else would be so stupid?

Without a second thought, Black Leg Sanji bolted towards the bedroom door and prepared to throw himself into the hallway, ready to locate the origin of the explosion. Even if he was wrong – even if Luffy believed him when he said that he would 'be back soon', no matter how much of a lie that truly was – every fibre of his being needed to know if his idiot of a captain had disobeyed yet another friendly order and took matters into his own hands. It was possible, and so, he could very likely be going home.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Shouted Hanzatsu, once again rightfully demanding information from him. Of course her confusion was appropriate, and a part of him wanted to stay here with her, should he be wrong in assuming that his captain had forcibly arrived to secure him as part of the crew once again. But he couldn't…it would be impossible for him not to go and find out for himself if what he believed was true. As painful as it was to desert such a beauty, the riled emotions inside of Sanji had begun to boil over after a week of uncertainty and he could no longer restrain himself.

Turning back to glance at her once last time, the love cook proclaimed, "I have to go! That could be my crew!"

"Crew?" Hanzatsu repeated with surprise rather than alarm.

"Yes, I'm a pirate!" He finally admitted such a deep, dark secret to her as he turned to make his dramatic exit.

However, once his hand clutched the door handle, it was he who was most genuinely shocked as his heroine, his guardian angel, his goddess also revealed, "So am I!"

It felt as if the violins began to play, when she told him of her true allegiance. Fate must have brought them together, he could no longer deny it – he had encountered a fellow pirate hidden amongst the dignitaries, who had a secret agenda of her own. Her encounter with the Red-Haired Pirates should have tipped him off immediately, but now he knew that she too traveled the seas under a Jolly Roger. Was she apart of that infamous crew, or did she command her own? Regardless of her affiliation, Sanji was entirely overcome with emotion to think that, on top of his upcoming rescue, he had met a woman who shared so much in common with himself during one of the most troubling times of his life.

Hanzatsu was not troublesome; the only trouble she could ever cause him was by giving him such a sporadic heart rate!

After collecting himself swiftly, Sanji bowed like the gentleman he prided himself on being, and simply said, "Then until we meet again, Hanzatsu-hime."

He turned around in the blink of an eye and the door flew open as she retorted, "'Hime'? B-But I'm not really a princess!"

Before he was out of her range, Sanji coolly said from her doorway, "And I'm not a prince." Then, he charged down the hallways that he had once found himself lost in, if only to leave his final impression with her on such an impressive note.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Happy Birthday, Sanji! Thanks to this fanfic, I am going to revamp Hanzatsu's backstory to make it better than ever! I don't think this is the 'canon' way in which these two would meet…but I just thought it suited the current story of One Piece quite well!

Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
